Nucleic acid detection methods are potentially useful for detecting and measuring the presence of organisms, such as pathogens in food and water supplies. Southern, northern, dot blotting, reverse dot blotting, and electrophoresis are the traditional methods for isolating and visualizing specific sequences of nucleic acids. Each has advantages and disadvantages. For example, gel electrophoresis, often performed using ethidium bromide staining, is a relatively simple method for gaining fragment length information for DNA duplexes. This technique provides no information on nucleotide sequence of the fragments, however, and ethidium bromide is considered very toxic, although safer stains have been developed recently.
If, in addition to length information, there is a desire to determine the presence of specific nucleotide sequences, either Southern blotting, for DNA, or northern blotting, for RNA, may be chosen. These procedures first separate the nucleic acids on a gel and subsequently transfer them to a membrane filter where they are affixed either by baking or UV irradiation (a method that often takes several hours). The membrane is typically treated with a pre-hybridization solution, to reduce non-specific binding, before transfer to a solution of reporter probe. Hybridization then takes place between the probe and any sequences to which it is complementary. The initial hybridization is typically carried out under conditions of relatively low stringency, or selectivity, followed by washes of increasing stringency to eliminate non-specifically bound probe and improve the signal-to-noise ratio.
Originally, probes were often labeled with 32P which was detected by exposure of the membrane to photographic film. Today, however, many researchers are making use of non-isotopic reporter probes. These blotting procedures require more time and effort than simple gel electrophoresis, particularly when low levels of nucleic acid are present. In particular, the entire process to detect a specific sequence in a mixture of nucleic acids often takes up to two days, and is very labor intensive and expensive.
There are a wide variety of DNA and RNA detection schemes in the literature, many of which are available as commercial kits. Nucleic acid detection schemes have seen the same trends in assay design as immunoassays, with efforts directed towards simpler, more rapid, and automatable detection schemes.
Liposomes are of interest as detectable labels in hybridization assays because of their potential for immediate signal amplification. Liposomes are spherical vesicles in which an aqueous volume is enclosed by a bilayer membrane composed of lipids and phospholipids (New, Liposomes: A Practical Approach, IRL Press, Oxford (1990)). Previous studies (Plant et al., Anal. Biochem., 176:420-426 (1989); Durst et al., In: GBF Monograph Series, Schmid, Ed., VCH, Weinheim, FRG, vol. 14, pp. 181-190 (1990)) have demonstrated the advantages of liposome-encapsulated dye over enzymatically produced color in the enhancement of signals in competitive immunoassays. The capillary migration or lateral flow assays utilized in these experiments, avoid separation and washing steps and long incubation times and attain sensitivity and specificity comparable to enzyme-linked detection assays. Nevertheless, for each pathogenic organism, new liposomes and membranes have to be developed. This is a laborious and time-consuming process.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple, reliable universal biosensor utilizing generic components compatible with any analyte, such as environmental and food contaminants, including pathogenic organisms. The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.